


Habits

by BananaEatingBunny



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: KKM, M/M, Maruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaEatingBunny/pseuds/BananaEatingBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri's not sure why he started this habit, but he won't leave Japan unless he has something to bring back to Wolfram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on tumblr requested (me) pnk-wasteland to write this! I hope you enjoy!

Yuuri had never meant for it to become a habit; but Yuuri could not and would not leave earth unless he had a gift to bring back to Wolfram.

The Prince had never demanded a gift, his only request ever was for Yuuri to bring back some leftovers from his mother’s curry.

But Yuuri had become obsessed.

The first time was just happy accident. He had been out to the bakery with his mother, buying some of his father’s favorite cookies. Yuuri’s face was pressed up against the glass, mouth watering over all the sweet confections. The bakery was famous for it’s creativity when designing sweets so Yuuri was easily entertaining himself with complicated shaped cookies while he waited for his mother’s order. It was then he spotted it, the miniature moon cakes frosted to look like adorable smiling pandas. Yuuri’s face immediately lit up and he placed an order for a dozen. Wolfram was sure to like the chocolate treat and Greta was going to be blown away by the foreign animal. He left the bakery, grinning ear to ear fantasizing about a family tea party.

It was weird, to be excited about something so small. Even as a child Yuuri was never one to go crazy for sugar, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about those tiny chocolate pandas. What was really curious was how anxious he was to give them to Wolfram later on.

But after that day it had only gotten worse, and even though he never thought himself the type, Yuuri began bringing Wolfram more and more things.

~

Yuuri had just pulled a dry shirt over his head when he heard someone else enter his bed room. He turned, not so much angry as he was curious to find out who would— _Oh, it’s Wolfram._

Blonde hair and green eyes smiled back at him and Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder for what must be the millionth time how a man could be so beautiful.

“Oh hey, Wolfram.”

“How was your trip, Yuuri. Are your parents doing well?”

“They’re great! Same as usual, for better or worse I guess.” He chuckled.

“Sorry I wasn’t at the fountain to receive you, I was busy with patrols.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m just happy to see you now.” _Wait.._ Yuuri winced. _Did that sound..?_

Yuuri decided it was worth it, since the way Wolfram smiled afterward was so heartwarming it almost made him forget what they were even discussing.

“It’s good to see you again, too.” Wolfram’s softened voice was just above a whisper and he had to strain to hear it.

Yuuri decided the distance between him and the prince was too great and gestured the blonde closer. “I brought you something.” He walked over to the opened black bag laying on the bed.

“For me?” he asked, green eyes shining in wonder. He came to stand right beside the maou.

“Well, actually I got you a few things.” The maou began to pull bags of chips out of the luggage, then a few boxes of milk chocolate pocky which the prince immediately ripped opened and started munching on. After he had unloaded the last of the usual junk foods he brought back for Wolf, he modestly presented a thin white box with a conventional ribbon tied around it.

Wolfram tossed the box on the bed, a cookie stick still hanging from his mouth. “What’s this?”

“It’s something I got… For you.”

“What is it?” The prince was suddenly nervous. It was not the first gift he had received from the maou, but it was defiantly the first one wrapped so neatly. Not only that but something about the way Yuuri was giving it to him, the tone in which he spoke and the way he couldn’t meet eyes.

“Open it and see.”

Wolfram grasped it hesitantly with both hands before sliding his thumb under the sash, pulling it away and letting the cover fall to the floor. The green struck him first, the same green he saw when he looked at his mother. The same green Yuuri must see when he looks at him. It was surrounded by deep blues and ceruleans. The pattern reminded him of rippling water reflecting on the bottom of a crystal pool. The fabric was a soft as water itself. It flowed through his fingers with ease, leaving a cool touch on his skin.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuuri’s face was flushed, his voice squeaked. He began to ramble, “I was just out with my mother and I saw it in the window and I thought, wow that green would match your eyes really well, and you can never really find a green quite like that, your eye color is very unique, and I was thinking a scarf wouldn’t be too bad, you could wear it under your uniform or —“

“Yuuri,” Wolfram stopped him “I love it.”

Everything in Yuuri’s world stopped moving for a moment. _I love you._ His mind seemed to scream at him from somewhere far away. _I love you! Say it!_

“Thank you.” The prince continued.

His face fell. Too late “Ah, yeah, don’t mention it."

“And Yuuri?”

The maou looked up, turning his gaze back onto green eyes.

“I love you, too.”

Yuuri’s eyes bulged wide and opened and closed his mouth, resembling a fish. “Yeah- me too! I mean..” He balled up his fist with determination, “I love you!” When his heart stopped beating so hard and he could hear his thoughts again, he asked “Wait, how’d you know? I was going to say that!”

The golden haired prince chuckled, “Just a hunch I guess.”

 _Ah, that smile!_ At least he could do _something_ first _~_

Yuuri closed the distance between them and laid one hand on the prince’s cheek; meeting their lips for a soft moment.

When he tried to pull away, Wolfram dragged him back, Yuuri’s hands fell to the prince’s waist as he wrapped his arms around the maou’s neck.

“Don’t you have something to tell me?” Wolfram nibbled on his ear.

Yuuri blushed, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I love you, Wolfram.”

The blonde purred and kissed his cheek, _“Finally.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know homemade gifts are more traditional, but don't think Yuuri's the kind to make a gift. And I know he's usually frugal and stuff but like Yuuri said, it just reminded him so much of Wolf he couldn't resist. I would think he would bring wolf more 'practical' gifts, like food or books, maybe even art supplies or something. MIGHT be continued... no promises.


End file.
